Des Elben neue Kleider
by Yuki11
Summary: Aragorn erfährt das er nicht Estel sondern Aragorn der Erbe Isildurs ist. Doch passt ihm dass nicht so ganz. So schmieden er und Legolas einen UNGEWÖHNLICHEN Plan um die Vermählung mit dem Abendstern zu verhindern. (AL Slash)
1. Überraschungen

Disclaimer : Tja Tolkien hat leider die Rechte an den Charas und der Story. Ich leihe sie mir um etwas Spaß mit ihnen zu haben. Natürlich verdiene ich keinen Cent damit!  
  
Autor : Yuki  
  
E-Mail : Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title : Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
Continuation : Sobald es erwünscht ist werde ich einen zweiten Teil schreiben, doch ist noch nicht klar wie viele Teile es werden könnten.  
  
Summary : Aragorn erfährt das er nicht Estel sondern Aragorn der Erbe Isildurs ist. Doch passt ihm dass nicht so ganz. So schmieden er und Legolas einen ungewöhnlichen Plan um die Vermählung mit dem Abendstern zu verhindern.  
  
Time : Im Jahre 2951 des dritten Zeitalters  
  
Warning : Oh eine total bekloppte Fict die später in kitschigen AL Slash/Shonen-Ai enden wird. Bitte spätestens jetzt aufhören zu lesen wenn dies nicht erwünscht ist!  
  
Feedback : Ist immer willkommen! Entweder auf der Page oder grad bei meiner E-Mail Addi! Freu mich immer über produktive Kritik!  
  
Archive : Verzeichnet unter Fanfiction.net und Animexx.de  
  
Legende: "Weston" "~Elbisch~" 'Gedanken'  
  
Vorwort: Nun diese Fict geht mir jetzt bestimmt schon seit einem Jahr im Kopf rum und jetzt hab ich sie schließlich zur Tastatur gebracht. Einfach mal was Verrücktes auf das ich kam, als letzte Aragorn/Legolas Szene im letzten Teil der Trilogie gesehen habe. Außerdem hab ich noch nie ne AL Slash Fict geschrieben, dachte also ich versuch es mal! Widmen möchte ich das meinem Twinie-Schatz Natsuyume, weil ich sehr inspiriert war nach unserem letzten Gespräch! XD *knuddelz* ~*~  
  
Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
~*~ Prolog ~*~ Einst, so erzählt man sich im Reiche Gondors, lebte Arathorn ein Mann von hohem Ansehen und edel vom Geblüht. Doch, so sagte man ihm auch voraus, sein Leben würde früh enden und so geschah es. Und die schöne Gilraen, seine Frau, verfiel in tiefste Trauer, denn ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Aragorn war erst zwei Jahre alt gewesen und er würde seinen Vater niemals wieder sehen. So brach sie auf, nach Imladris. In das Haus Elronds, zu den schönsten Geschöpfen Mittelerdes. Und man hieß sie willkommen, immer noch in Trauer um den Herrn von Gondor. Doch Elrond, eine Erbe Earendils, sah einen Schatten kommen und von fort an nannte er Aragorn nur noch bei dem Namen Estel, zum Schutze seiner, denn es bedeutete Hoffnung und die setzte man in den jungen Menschen... ~*~  
  
Der Elb begann zu kichern, was sich schon bald in ein herzhaftes Lachen wandelte. "Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört!", gluckste er weiter. "Ist nicht dein Ernst!" Plötzlich verstummte er, als ihm ein Gegenstand vor die Augen gehalten wurde.  
  
Er schimmerte hell in der Sonne und des Elben Augen reflektierten den Glanz. Voller Erstaunen blickten sie drein. Da griff der Elb nach dem Gegenstand, betastete ihn und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten.  
  
"Barahirs Ring!", rief er plötzlich erstaunt auf und blickte seinen Gegenüber scharf an. "Aragorn, du hast ihn doch nicht etwa gestohlen? Ich meine Meister Elrond wird wirklich mehr als sauer sein. Wer weiß was er mit dir machen wird! Geschweige denn mit mir! Denn wie immer wirst du mich da mit reinziehen. Verdammt!" Der Elb wurde langsam nervös, wenn nicht sogar hysterisch.  
  
"Beruhig dich! Ich habe nichts gestohlen! Noch wird Elrond sauer sein, denn er selbst gab ihn mir. Es ist ein Erbstück und Zeichen das er und ich entfernt verwand sind. Glaubst du mir jetzt?"  
  
Der Elb ließ sich zurück in auf die Knie fallen, wobei das Grass unter ihnen weich nachgab. "Mich hat es schon immer gewundert, warum Elrond dich mit Samtpfötchen anfasst, aber König?! Bist du wirklich sicher?"  
  
"Isildurs Erbe! Glaub mir ich war auch überrascht. Aber das Beste kommt erst noch.", Aragorn stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, lehnte sich im hohen Grass zurück und verschränkte die arme hinter dem Kopf. Die Blicke des Elben folgten ihm fragend. ".Ich soll den Abendstern heiraten!"  
  
Legolas' Augen weiteten sich. Heute folgte wirklich eine Überraschung der Anderen. Dann legte sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Wow, die schönste ihres Volkes! Heute hast du echt den Glückstreffer gemacht!". Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Doch schon bald bemerkte er, dass sich Aragorn nicht so sehr über das alles zu freuen schien. Fragende Blicke durchbohrten den zukünftigen König, bis er schließlich zu Wort kam.  
  
"Ich werde sie nicht heiraten!", sagte er in einem kalten, harten Ton. Wieder blickte Legolas seltsam drein. "Wie? Warum das?". Kurz herrschte Stille, dann sah man wie Aragorn sich wieder aufrichtete. "Nun.weil ich Meister Elrond gesagt habe, dass ich schon jemanden habe, die ich gerne zu meiner Königin machen würde!" "Ach?", war die verwunderte Antwort. Heute folgte wirklich eine Überraschung der nächsten! "Und wen, wenn ich fragen dürfte?" "Das ist doch das Problem! ... es gibt niemanden!" "WAS!? Aber warum." "Weil ich nicht verheiratet werden will!", beendete Aragorn schließlich das Gespräch und verschränkte dabei seine starken Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Na toll! Und warum musst du Meister Elrond dann anlügen? Dafür wird er dir böse sein und so versichere ich dir: das für eine lange Zeit! Wenn du meine Meinung zu dem ganzen hören willst so sage ich dir du bist ein Dummkopf! Keiner würde die Hand des Abendsterns ablehnen!".  
  
Aragorn warf seinem Freund einen finsteren Blick zu. "Ach, also hättest du eingewilligt, mein teurer Freund?!", fragte er. Böswilliger Spot befand sich in seinem Unterton. Legolas schrak etwas zurück. "Ich." "Ja?" "Das steht hier gar nicht zur Sache! Die Frage ist doch wohl wie du das alles jetzt wieder gerade biegst! Entweder du sagst Elrond die Wahrheit oder.". "Das oder gefällt mir sehr gut!", unterbrach der junge Mann und musterte Legolas als dieser stark nachdachte. ".wir finden schleunigst jemanden der da mitspielt!".  
  
Aragorn weitete seinen Blick. "Niemals! Ich kann nicht noch mehr Leute darin einweihen. Eigentlich hättest nicht mal DU davon erfahren dürfen! Außer..".  
  
In diesem Moment legte sich ein böser Blick über Aragorns Gesicht. Mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln auf den Lippen starrte er den Elb neben sich an. Dieser schrak erneut etwas zurück, als er bemerkte, dass sein teuerster Freund dem Wahnsinn jetzt wohl vollständig verfallen war.  
  
"Was?!...", fragte er nervös und wollte zugleich die Antwort gar nicht wissen. "Außer DU spielst meine Verlobte!" "WAAAAAAASSSS?????!!!!!!".  
  
In diesem Moment war der Elb aufgesprungen, hatte Panik in seinen azurblauen Augen und es sah so aus als würde er vor Schreck gleich wieder umfallen. Eins war klar die Vernunft hatte Aragorn nun vollkommen verlassen. Sein Verstand musste durchgebrannt sein, als er die Nachricht von seiner Krönung erhalten hatte!  
  
Der Atem des Elben ging nur schwer und die einzige Reaktion die er zeigen konnte, war das er Aragorn mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn schlug, so das er diese verzog und sie sich mit schmerzerfüllten Blick hielt. "Autsch", war das Einzige was in diesem Moment seinen Lippen entsprang, wobei er merkte das Legolas langsam rasend vor Wut wurde. "Du Narr! Was redest du da? Ich bin weder ein weibliches Wesen, noch werde ich dir bei diesem dummen Plan helfen!" Nun erhob sich auch Aragorn hektisch, als er sah wie Legolas kehrt machte und dabei war die Gärten von Imladris zu verlassen.  
  
"Aber Legolas, ich bin mir sicher, würde man dich in ein schönes Gewand stecken keiner würde dich wieder erkennen! Nebenbei erwähnt Lord Elrond weiß nichts von deiner Ankunft hier in Bruchtal und er hat dich schon seit so langer zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Er wird es nicht merken!".  
  
Wutentbrannt drehte der Elb sich nun erneut um. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und funkelten vor Wut. "ARAGORN!!! Du bist von allen guten Geistern verlassen!!!! Das kann nie im Leben dein ernst sein!!!! Erstens wird das niemals gut gehen und zweitens werde ich mich nicht als Elbin verkleiden!".  
  
Aragorn kniete nieder, ein Dackelblick in seinen Augen. "Bitte!". Legolas warf ihn einen scharfen Blick zu. "NEIN!!!" "Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeete!", versuchte es der junge König erneut. "Um unser Freundschaft willen!". "Komm mir jetzt bloß nicht so!" "Nur bis Meister Elrond endlich zufrieden ist und mich nicht mehr mit dem Abendstern verloben will!"  
  
Sein Blick wurde immer flehender "Dann kann ich endlich Fortreiten und die Freiheit genießen mit der mich Mittelerde schon all die Jahre über lockt!". Legolas seufzte. Warum musste er nur so ein gutes Herz haben?! Er ließ sich also erweichen.  
  
"Also gut, ich werde mitspielen, doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich aussteigen kann wann immer ich will!" Aragorn sprang auf. Freude erfüllte sein Herz. Schnell und stürmisch umarmte er seinen Gegenüber. "Ich danke dir mein Freund! Du wirst es nicht bereuen!" Legolas seufzte erneut "Nun das bezweifle ich!".  
  
TBC.  
  
So wenn Interesse besteht schreib ich weiter. Obwohl ich nicht garantieren kann, das das hier in nem totalen Desaster endet! XD Hope you liked it!  
  
~* Yu *~ 


	2. Von Elben und Bäumen

Disclaimer : Tja Tolkien hat leider die Rechte an den Charas und der Story. Ich leihe sie mir um etwas Spaß mit ihnen zu haben. Natürlich verdiene ich keinen Cent damit!  
  
Autor : Yuki  
  
E-Mail : Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title : Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
Continuation : So diese FF hat es doch tatsächlich zu nem zweiten Teil geschafft! O.O Das heißt es gibt einen ersten Teil und wer den noch nicht gelesen hat sollte das, bevor dieser gelesen wird, wohl tun! *höhö* Es ist noch nicht klar wie viele Teile es insgesamt werden!  
  
Summary : Aragorn erfährt das er nicht Estel sondern Aragorn der Erbe Isildurs ist. Doch passt ihm dass nicht so ganz. So schmieden er und Legolas einen ungewöhnlichen Plan um die Vermählung mit dem Abendstern zu verhindern.  
  
Time : Im Jahre 2951 des dritten Zeitalters  
  
Warning : Oh eine total bekloppte Fict die später in kitschigen AL Slash/Shonen-Ai enden wird. Bitte spätestens jetzt aufhören zu lesen wenn dies nicht erwünscht ist!  
  
Feedback : Ist immer willkommen! Entweder auf der Page oder grad bei meiner E-Mail Addi! Freu mich immer über produktive Kritik!  
  
Archive : Verzeichnet unter Fanfiction.net und Animexx.de  
  
Legende: "Weston" "~Elbisch~" 'Gedanken'  
  
Vorwort: Tja, hier also nun der zweite Teil dieser FF. Ich hab euch gewahnt *drop* Ich möchte mich vielmals bei dem Leuten bedanken die mir so liebes Feedback gegeben haben: Janina (Keine Sorge Arwen kriegt ihn nie im leben ^.~), Seelenspiel, Amilang, miranjor; Hebi, Nie -chan und natürlich meiner lieben Natsu, der ich diese FF gewidmet habe! *ggg* (Sie passt irgendwie zu dir Schatzi! XD) ~*~  
  
Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
Langsam wurde der Tag alt und die Sonne verabschiedete sich vom jungen Abend, sodass die Nacht geboren werden konnte. Ihre letzten goldenen Strahlen schienen nach Imladris, dem Reiche Elronds, greifen zu wollen, bevor sie den blaustichigen Schatten weichen sollten. Einige der Strahlen versuchten durch den dichten Vorhang zu luken, hinter dem Seltsames vor sich zu gehen schien:  
  
"DAS KANN UNMÖGLICH DEIN ERNST SEIN!!!!!", schrie der junge Elb, so das Aragorn schon Angst haben musste, dass ganz Bruchtal ihn wohl gehört hatte.  
  
"Shhhhh!", zischte er und hielt sich den Finger vor den Mund. Eine einfache Geste, die den Elben schnell verstummen ließ. "Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast! Es steht dir gut! Die Farbe unterstreicht das Blau deiner Augen.", versuchte Aragorn dem aufgebrachten Elb zu schmeicheln, doch dieser schien recht aufgebracht.  
  
"Dann sag mir warum es einen Ausschnitt bis zu meinen Knien hat!?"  
  
Aragorn trat näher an den Elb heran und schaute den, an dieser Stelle, leblos runterhängenden Stoff nachdenklich an.  
  
"Nun, etwas ausstopfen wirst du dich schon noch müssen!"  
  
Legolas' Augen weiteten sich bedrohlich. Doch bevor er Losschreien konnte unterbrach Aragorn ihn erneut.  
  
"Nun Meister Elrond wird denken ich leide an Geschmacksverirrung!", murmelte er.  
  
Nun, das war dann wohl zuviel für den Elb, denn im nächsten Moment sah sich der junge König mit einem schmerzenden Kopf am Boden liegen. Nach einem lauten Aufschrei, wollte er sich gerade beschweren, als er sah wie Legolas plötzlich aus dem Zimmer stürmte.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?", fragte er hektisch und kam wieder auf seine Füße. "Ich geh mir ein anständiges Kleid besorgen, was sonst!? Hol mich in zwei Stunden auf meinem Zimmer ab!"  
  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Legolas verschwunden. Aragorn seufzte. Langsam begann er zu zweifeln. Ob das alles gut gehen würde?  
  
~*~  
  
Als die Sterne am Himmel ihren Platz einnahmen und der Mond das Reich der Elben beschien, hörte man aus den Hallen liebliche Gesänge. So war es jeden Abend in den Hallen Elronds. Die Elben trafen sich zum Mahl und es war als würden sie jeden Tag feiern. Lachend, singend, scherzend. Zu dieser Zeit trug es sich zu, dass Aragorn den langen Flur entlangging um zu Legolas' Raum zu gelangen. Leise klopfte er an und es dauerte nicht lange da öffnete der Elb ihm. Beinahe wäre Aragorn da umgefallen, vor Schreck! Er blinzelte stark und fragte sich ob seine Augen ihn einen Streich spielten. "Legolas?", rief er schließlich erschrocken aus. Dieser hielt ihn schnell die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
"Shhhh, willst du uns etwa auffliegen lassen?!", zischte der "Elb" durch seine Zähne.  
  
In diesem Moment kam ein Elb den Flur entlang. Er warf den beiden einen seltsamen Blick zu, worauf sie ihm ein nervöses, gespieltes Lächeln schenkten und er lächelte zurück und schritt dann fort.  
  
"Hey, es hat funktioniert!", lachte Aragorn und betrachtete seinen Freund etwas näher. Er war in ein wunderschönes Kleid gehüllt, dass seine Maskulinen Züge gut kaschierte, obwohl Aragorn bezweifelte das Elben überhaupt Maskulin waren. Seine langen, goldenen Haare waren zu einer schönen Frisur gesteckt, die ein silberner Reif dezent schmückte, auch sonst war trug der Elb nur dezenten Schmuck und Aragorn war sich sicher er hatte ebenfalls etwas mit seinem Gesicht gemacht.  
  
"Sag mal trägst du etwa Lippenstift!?", fragte er schließlich und streckte die Hand aus um seine Vermutung zu prüfen, doch der Elb stieß sie beiseite und griff den jungen Mann am Arm.  
  
"Halt die Klappe und lass uns das hier hinter uns bringen. Dieses Kleid bringt mich um!"  
  
Damit hatte der Elb mal wieder die Überhand und so zog er Aragorn schließlich zur großen Treppe, die zu den Hallen führte. Dort griff er nach seiner Hand und legte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Wehe du sagst etwas dummes!", drohte Legolas, als sie die Treppe herunter schritten und plötzlich merkten, dass viele Augenpaare nun auf ihnen ruhten. "Ich?", flüsterte der Mensch unschuldig und Legolas konnte sich ein Seufzer nicht verkneifen.  
  
Das hier würde ganz böse enden!  
  
Als sie den Fuß der Treppe schließlich erreicht hatte kam ihnen auch schon Elrond mit freudestrahlendem Blick entgegen und schloss seinen "Stiefsohn" in die Arme. Dann schließlich fiel sein Blick auf Legolas der sofort seinen senkte, aus Angst erkannt zu werden. Seine weisen Augen musterten die "Elbin" kurz, dann legte sich ein Lächeln auf das strenge Gesicht.  
  
"Und ihr, schöner Stern, müsst die Auserwählte Elessars sein! Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen, auch wenn es mich kränkt das ihr mir erst jetzt vorgestellt werdet!". Mit diesen Worten senkte der Elbenfürst leicht seinen Kopf und küsste Legolas die Hand. Dessen Augen weiteten sich. Das fing ja schon mal gut an! Nun wurde er als schwaches Geschlecht angesehen.  
  
Legolas hatte in diesem Moment wohl wirklich ziemlich geschockt ausgesehen, denn stand er stumm da und starrte Elrond an. Erst ein leichter Stoß von Aragorns Ellenbogen holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er machte eine leichte Verbeugung und versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden.  
  
"Es ist eine Ehre für mich Meister Elrond! So viel hörte ich von euch und jetzt wo ich euch endlich treffe ist mein Herz mir leicht. Und euer Reich.es ist 1000mal schöner als ich es mir hätte je träumen lassen!", schmeichelte der junge Elb den Fürsten und nun war es Aragorn der erstaunt schaute, denn war das nicht mehr Legolas, der da vor ihm stand. Zumindest konnte er sogar den Menschen mit seiner verstellten Stimme täuschen!  
  
"Eure Worte schmeicheln mir sehr schöne Lady! Doch kommt nun mit mir tafeln, denn würde ich gerne noch mehr von euch erfahren". Mit diesen Worten führte er Legolas an seiner Hand fort zu der Tafel, wo bereits viele Elben saßen um zu speisen. Aragorn folgte gehorsam, wobei er noch immer verwundert war, dass alles so gut funktioniert hatte.  
  
Doch der Abend war noch lang und es konnte noch viel passieren!  
  
~*~  
  
So hatten die drei also am Tische Platz genommen und sofort begann Elrond die beiden mit Fragen zu löchern.  
  
"Nun, mir wird klar das ich noch nicht nach eurem Namen fragte!", begann Elrond und Legolas und Aragorn warfen sich einen seltsamen Blick zu, der Elrond die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen ließ. Den zweien wurde wohl gerade klar, dass sie Einiges nicht durchdacht hatten. Um genau zu sein: gar nichts! Denn Legolas in ein Kleid zu stecken reichte wohl nicht aus um ihren Plan perfekt zu machen! Der Elb schaute nervös drein.  
  
"Nun sie heißt L.", Aragorn überlegte schnell und wand sich gut aus der Situation heraus, "..Laurea!". Elronds Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Lächeln.  
  
"Goldglanz!", flüsterte er. "Nun eure Eltern wählten diesen Namen gut, denn eurer Haar ist schön wie Gold!", schmeichelte er dem Elb und Aragorn konnte schwören, dass Legolas in diesem Moment rot wurde. Was ihm zum schmunzeln brachte. Doch dafür, dass Aragorn gerade die Hand des schönen Abendsterns abgeschlagen hatte war Elrond zu schmeichelhaft, zu nett! Witterte er etwas?  
  
"Wo kommt ihr her, wenn ich fragen dürfte?!", hörte der zukünftige König Gondors den Elbenfürsten plötzlich sprechen. Er schreckte etwas auf, denn musste er tief in Gedanken gewesen sein. "Aus dem Dü."  
  
"Aus dem Dürerland!", unterbrach Legolas den Menschen und warf Aragorn einen zurechtweisenden Blick zu, denn beinahe hätte dieser verraten das Legolas aus dem Düsterwald kam und dann hätte Elrond böses geahnt!  
  
"Dem Dürerland? Wo ist das?", fragte Elrond. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, sodass seine Stirn sich stark runzelte.  
  
"Nun, äh.so nennt mein Volk den Wald der sich an das Gebirge des Ered Luin schmiegt!", log der Elb und hoffte, dass seine Lüge im Dunkeln bleiben würde.  
  
"Ich ahnte nicht, dass dort welche unseres Volkes leben!", fuhr Elrond fort. Sein strenger Blick lag auf dem Elb.  
  
"Oh.na ja doch.vereinzelt.schon.wir sind wirklich wenige!", begann der Elb zu stottern und das war bei weitem kein gutes Zeichen, denn Elrond schöpfte langsam Verdacht.  
  
"Interessant! Selbst ich auf meine alten Tage lerne noch dazu! Nur sagt mir: Aragorn war noch nie in dem Gebirge westwärts des Lhûn, so weit mir bekannt ist, wo also lerntet ihr euch kennen?"  
  
Langsam sah Aragorn Rot, denn unter den strengen Blicken des Fürsten wurde Legolas zu nervös um noch anständige Sätze zusammen zu bringen. Eine Lösung musste herbei und das schnell!  
  
"Nun Ada, gerne würden wir dir davon berichten, doch hat dies nicht Zeit? Denn mein Herz sehnt sich nach einem Tanz mit meiner Liebsten!". Bei diesen Worten war er aufgestanden und hatte nach der Hand Legolas' gegriffen. Sein Blick jedoch hatte nie den Kontakt mit Elronds gebrochen.  
  
"Nun, diesen Tanz will ich euch gewiss nicht verwähren. Es bleibt uns ja noch genug Zeit! Denn werdet ihr hoffentlich noch länger bleiben schöne Laurea!". Mit einem weiteren Handkuss verabschiedete sich Elrond und widmete sich dann anderen Gesprächen, während Aragorn und Legolas die Tanzfläche aufsuchten. Sie nahmen Tanzstellung auf und man hörte Legolas in diesem Moment laut aufatmen.  
  
"Diesem Blick halte ich nicht lange stand!", stellte er schließlich fest und Aragorn warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.  
  
"Wieso? Das ist doch gar nicht schlecht gelaufen!"  
  
"Nicht schlecht gelaufen??? Elben westwärts des Lhûn? Hallo? Ich bitte dich, seine Blicke sagten ja wohl alles!"  
  
Aragorn seufzte. "Nun, ideal war die Ausrede nicht, aber ich denke er hat sie geschluckt!".  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über die Tanzfläche und suchte den Elbenfürst nur um festzustellen das dieser sie beobachtete. Langsam senkte Aragorn seinen Kopf und führte seine Lippen zu den spitzen Ohren Legolas', um sicherzugehen das niemand außer diesem ihn in diesem Moment hören konnte.  
  
"Er beobachtet uns!"  
  
"Was??????"  
  
"Meister Elrond!... Er durchbohrt uns förmlich mit Blicken! Du hattest wohl recht, er schöpft verdacht"  
  
"Super, und was jetzt?"  
  
"Küss mich!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAASSSSSSS??????!!!!" In diesem Moment hatte der Elb so laut aufgeschrieen, dass die Musik aufhörte zu spielen und die Leute auf der Tanzfläche sich nach dem Elb umdrehten. Aragorns Augen weiteten sich im Schock und auch Legolas sah nicht gerade anders aus, unter den seltsamen Blicken der Elben. Doch handelte er schnell und verbeugte sich leicht, murmelte dabei Entschuldigungen und schon wenige Sekunden später ging alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang, auch wenn einige der Elben immer noch das Pärchen anstarrte. Doch die zwei begannen wieder zu tanzen und führten ihr angeregtes Gespräch fort.  
  
"Ich hoffe für dich, dass du das gerade nicht gesagt hast!", knurrte der Elb.  
  
"Nun, ich denke, dass es nicht das Gespräch war, dass Elrond misstrauisch macht sondern unser Verhalten zueinander! Wir sollten unsere Liebe unter Beweis stellen!"  
  
"Unsere Liebe?????!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Naja, du weist wie ich das meine!"  
  
"Es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich dich küssen muss!... Ich werde dich nicht küssen!!!!!", regte der Elb sich auf und Aragorn hatte Angst das seine zischenden Worte sich bald wieder in lautes Geschrei wandeln würden, so aufgebracht war er.  
  
"Warum regst du dich so auf? Bin doch nur ich!.. Ich meine ihr Elben küsst doch sogar Bäume! Dann kannst du auch mich küssen!"  
  
"Bitte was? Das ist ein dummes Gerücht! Ich habe noch nie einen Baum geküsst. zumindest keinen Großen! Ach.egal, worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass ich dich nicht küssen werde, weil..weil!"  
  
"Weil?"  
  
"Darum halt!"  
  
Aragorn begann zu schmunzeln und zog den Elb plötzlich gefährlich nahe an sich. Sein dunkler Blick wanderte noch einmal zu Elrond, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Blicke auf ihnen lagen, dann legte er seine Hand unter Legolas' Kinn und hob dieses an. Die Lippen der beiden waren sich jetzt schon so nahe, das Legolas den Atem Aragorns spürte. Aragorns Grinsen wurde breit und sah irgendwie fies aus bei näherer Betrachtung, in seinen dunklen Augen loderte ein merkwürdiges Feuer.  
  
Legolas hingegen war wie zu Stein erstarrt. Seine Augen waren geweitet und so richtig ausmalen was gleich passieren würde wollte er sich nicht!  
  
Eins war klar, wenn Aragorn das tun würde, wurde der Elb aussteigen! Basta!  
  
"Nun mein Elb, es ist mir egal was du willst! Arwen werde ich nicht heiraten! Und das scheint mir der einige Weg!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten nährten sich Aragorns Lippen langsam denen des Elben.  
  
TBC.  
  
*lach* Na ob er sich das traut? Und was Legolas danach mit ihm anstellt!? Das gibt's im nächsten Teil (wenn es erwünscht wird!) ^^ Hope you liked it!  
  
~* Yu *~ 


	3. Verräterische Ohren

Disclaimer :  
  
Tja Tolkien hat leider die Rechte an den Charas und der Story. Ich leihe sie mir um etwas Spaß mit ihnen zu haben. Natürlich verdiene ich keinen Cent damit!  
  
Autor :  
  
Yuki  
  
E-Mail :  
  
Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title :  
  
Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
Continuation :  
  
Endlich hab ich den Kapiteln mal Namen gegeben. Also, dies hier ist die Vorsetzung von "Von Elben und Bäumen", dieses Kapitel wird in "Der Eine Eid" fortgeführt. Vermutlich wird die Fict etwa sieben Teile haben.  
  
Summary :  
  
Aragorn erfährt das er nicht Estel sondern Aragorn der Erbe Isildurs ist. Doch passt ihm dass nicht so ganz. So schmieden er und Legolas einen ungewöhnlichen Plan um die Vermählung mit dem Abendstern zu verhindern.  
  
Time :  
  
Im Jahre 2951 des dritten Zeitalters  
  
Warning :  
  
Oh eine total bekloppte Fict die später in kitschigen AL Slash/Shonen-Ai enden wird. Bitte spätestens jetzt aufhören zu lesen wenn dies nicht erwünscht ist!  
  
Feedback :  
  
Ist immer willkommen! Entweder auf der Page oder grad bei meiner E-Mail Addi! Freu mich immer über ernsgemeinte Kritik!  
  
Archive :  
  
Verzeichnet unter Fanfiction.net und Animexx.de  
  
Legende:  
  
"Weston" "~Elbisch~" 'Gedanken'  
  
Vorwort:  
  
So, da bin ich doch tatsächlich schon beim 3ten Teil, was ich wohl dem lieben Feedback verdanke, das ihr mir gegeben habt! Ein großer Dank geht hier also an:  
  
Hebi, Seelenspiel (*sich geschmeichelt fühlt von dem comment* *.* Dein Held ?.? *ggg* Das ehrt mich auch wenn ich's nicht wirklich versteh! ^^***** ), Janina (Wattebällchen? O.O *ggg*), YvannePalpatine, VegMac, Natsuyume, MariaN (Ein dicker Knuddler für deine Empfehlungen ^^V), SeiyaKaiohKou, Kaiya, KathaRINA, Natsuyasumi, Vanadyn und alles die ich vergessen haben sollte!  
  
Ähm, wurde jetzt schon häufiger nach dem Alter der zwei in dieser FF gefragt, deshalb hier noch die Daten ^^: Also Aragorn ist in der Fict 20 (Kaum zu glauben nicht? ^^), ich habe es aus dem Buch übernommen, da ich dachte ein bissl was muss ja schon stimmen! *ggg* Und Legolas war während des Ringkriegs (wie ich hörte) 2391 Jahre alt. Also ist er um die 2300 Jahre alt in dieser Fict für einen Elb denke ich noch ziemlich jung!  
  
Widmen möchte ich diesen Teil, wie auch die anderen, meinem lieben Twinie Natsu, die dieses Pairing wohl genauso liebt wie ich! ^^**** *sieknudelzunddrücks*  
  
~*~  
  
Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
(Verräterische Ohren)  
  
"Nun mein Elb, es ist mir egal was du willst! Arwen werde ich nicht heiraten! Und das scheint mir der einige Weg!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten nährten sich Aragorns Lippen langsam denen des Elben. Und für Diesen war es als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Vielleicht lag das aber daran, dass er wollte das dieser Augenblick endlich vorüber war. Und als er den Kontakt schließlich spürte, war es als würden Aragorns Lippen auf seinen brennen. Ein seltsames Gefühl, das der Elb weder beschreiben konnte noch hatte er je so etwas gespürt.  
  
Fast wie betäubt, merkte er kaum wie sich Aragorns Arm enger um ihn legten und die Hand, von seinem Kinn, zu seinem Nacken wanderte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung wanderte von diesem Punkt aus ein leichter Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Seine Augen waren noch im Schock geöffnet und langsam wanderten seltsame Gedanken durch Legolas' Kopf.  
  
Diese Gefühle konnten doch nicht normal sein! Schrie es in ihm. Nun bei weitem nicht!  
  
Langsam merkte er wie das Brennen auf seinem Lippen nachließ und Kälte dem Platz machte. Irritiert starte der Elb in die Augen des Menschen, dann kehrte Gefühl in seinen Körper zurück und blitzschnell wanderte sein Blick zu Elrond, der seine Augen gerade abwendete. Dies nutzte der Elb um Aragorn die Hände auf die Brust zu legen und ihn von sich zu stoßen. Dieser schaute etwas irritiert, ehe er den bösen Blick des Elben auf sich liegen sah. Doch Zeit zu reagieren hatte der Mensch nicht, denn Legolas stürmte in Eile aus den Hallen.  
  
Wohl hatte kein Elb in den Hallen dem Paar Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, außer Einem, der unbemerkt in einer Ecke gestanden hatte und Legolas nun rasch folgte.  
  
~*~  
  
In seiner Eile hatte Legolas wohl die Orientierung verloren und war statt in seinem Zimmer in den Gärten Imladris gelandet, wo die Blätter der Bäume und Sträucher silbern glitzerten.  
  
Nun, dieser Anblick hätte dem Elben wohl den Atem geraubt, wen er Diesen nicht schon längst verloren hätte. Er legte sich die Hand aufs Herz und versuchte seine innere Ruhe wieder zu finden. Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit und hörte wie sich ihm jemand nährte. Plötzlich brodelte es in seinem inneren. Er merkte plötzlich wie wütend er doch war!  
  
"AGORN, DAS WAR WIRKLICH DAS DÜMMSTE.", der Elb verstummte als er sich zu der Person drehte, die ihm nun gegenüberstand. Seine Augen weiteten sich stark, als er dort nicht Aragorn vorfand. In diesem Moment hätte er sich ohrfeigen können, denn hatte er seine Stimme nicht verstellt!  
  
"Nun, ich bin wohl nicht der den ihr erwartet habt, liebe Laurea!...Oder sollte ich euch lieber Legolas nennen, den Prinzen aus dem Düsterwald?". Ein gemeines Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Anderen breit.  
  
Legolas war sichtlich nervös, nach diesen Worten. Er war enttarnt, und das schon am ersten Abend! Er hatte eindeutig versagt!  
  
Schnell ordnete er seine Gedanken.  
  
"Vergebt mir mein Herr, aber ihr müsst mich verwechseln!", log der Elb und wartete ab was passieren würde. Wie erwartet wurde das Grinsen des Anderen breiter und er trat näher an den Prinzen. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um die Spitze eines von Legolas' Ohren zu befühlen. Dieser zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
Was sollte denn das jetzt?  
  
"Sicherlich!....Gib es auf Legolas! Es gibt keinen Elb weit und breit der so komische Ohren hat wie du!"  
  
Legolas' Augen weiteten sich. Schnell griff er an seine Ohren. "Unverschämtheit! Diese Ohren sind nicht komisch! Im Gegenteil! Würde es einen Preis für schöne Ohren geben, währe es meiner!"  
  
Sein Gegenüber lachte laut. "Eitel wie eh und je, aber akzeptier es, ich erkannte dich schon früher an diesen Ohren! Heute ist es nicht anders! Obwohl ich mich über deinen neuen Stil wundere, denn seit wann stolzierst du in Frauenkleidern umher?"  
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an! Sag du mir lieber was ein stolzer Elb aus dem Wald Lórien's, zu dieser Jahreszeit, ins schöne Bruchtal führt, Haldir!"  
  
Der Lórienelb lachte kurz auf, dann schloss er Legolas in eine kurze Umarmung. "Was für eine unangemessene Begrüßung dafür, dass wir uns schon lange nicht mehr trafen... Nun dasselbe könnte ich dich wohl fragen! Doch soweit es mich betrifft wurde ich von meinem Herrn ausgesandt um Elrond die Einladung für Cleborn's jährliches Fest, zur Begrüßung des Frühlings, zu überbringen!"  
  
Legolas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Man, wie die Zeit vergeht. Es kommt mir vor wie gestern, das wir den Frühling unter den Bäumen Lorien's begrüßten. Ich hoffe du überbringst auch mir eine Einladung!"  
  
"Nun, sicherlich bist du auch willkommen, aber ob du da in diesem Aufzug aufkreuzen solltest?!"  
  
Legolas verzog das Gesicht und blickte an sich herab nachdem er die Worte seines Freundes vernahm.  
  
"Es hat einen Grund warum ich so rumlaufe!"  
  
"Der währe?"  
  
Legolas zögerte. Ob er Haldir wirklich verraten sollte was er und der zukünftige König Gondors für ein Spielchen mit dem Herrn von Bruchtal trieben.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
"Der Mensch den du geküsst hast?", grinste der Elb breit und Legolas wurde schon fast rot vor Zorn.  
  
"Das kann ich erklären!"  
  
"Gut ich höre!", lachte Haldir und Legolas begann wie ein Wasserfall zu erzählen. Von dem Ring Barahirs, der Vermählung mit dem Abendstern und dem Vorfall in den Hallen Elrond's. Und Haldir hörte gehorsam zu, obwohl er sich das lachen schon manchmal verkneifen musste.  
  
"Nun, alles sehr einleuchtend! Doch verstehe ich noch immer nicht was für dich dabei raus springt! Warum tust du es?"  
  
"Nun, weil...".  
  
Legolas verstummte. Warum er das alles tat? Nun weil Aragorn sein Freund war. Schon seit dessen Geburt kannte er den Menschen und er hatte ihm den Eid geleistet ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Doch konnte Legolas diese Worte nicht über die Lippen bringen, denn hatte er das Gefühl er würde sich selbst belüge.  
  
Haldir jedoch warf dem Elben einen wissenden Blick zu und legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem freundlichen Gesicht.  
  
"Du musst nicht antworten! Ich verstehe dich!".  
  
Nun legte sich auch auf Legolas' Gesicht ein Lächeln. Obwohl ihm wieder seltsame Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen: Wie konnte Haldir ihn verstehen wenn er sich selbst gerade überhaupt nicht verstand?  
  
Gerade wollte der Elb Haldir warme Worte zusprechen als Aragorn plötzlich in den Garten gestürmt kam.  
  
"Hier bist du Le.Laurea!", korrigierte der Mensch sich, als er den zweiten Elb im Garten stehen sah, der ihn nun ausführlich zu mustern schien.  
  
"Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht, Liebste!"  
  
Legolas rollte bei diesem "Liebste" nur stark mit den Augen, was Aragorn die Stirn runzeln ließ.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Haldir weiß von allem!"  
  
"WAS?????!!!", schrie der Mensch. Sichtlich nervös und sein geschockter Blick suchte den Haldirs.  
  
"Aber...was...warum!", begann er zu stottern bevor der Elb Licht ins Dunkle brachte.  
  
"Er hat mich enttarnt, weil meine Ohren so komisch sind!"  
  
"Bitte was?!"  
  
Haldir begann darauf hin herzlich zu lachen, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung um den Garten zu verlassen. Als er an Aragorn vorbeikam klopfte er ihm leicht auf die Schulter.  
  
"Keine Sorge, euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher!..... Was Legolas am Herzen liegt findet auch Platz in meinem!".  
  
Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten freundlichen Lächeln, das an Legolas gerichtet war, kehrte der Lórienelb in die Hallen zurück und ließ einem total perplexen Mensche stehen.  
  
Kurz herrschte Stille, bis Aragorn das Wort erneut ergriff.  
  
"Was sollte das jetzt?", fragte er verwirrt und warf Legolas einen unwissenden Blick zu.  
  
"Ist doch egal! Er wird sein Versprechen nicht brechen. Es wird uns nur Gutes bringen, ihn auf unsere Seite zu haben!"  
  
"Ach? Ich dachte nach der Aktion eben würdest du sicher aussteigen!"  
  
"Du solltest mich besser kennen! So schnell breche ich kein Versprechen... Es war dumm von mir mich so anzustellen! Immerhin sind wir Freunde!..... Doch du hast mich wohl überrannt!"  
  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht und Aragorn schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln zurück.  
  
"In Zukunft werde ich dich früher in solche Pläne einweihen!"  
  
Legolas lachte auf. Er bezweifelte, dass ihn das nicht genauso aus der Bahn geworfen hätte, hätte Aragorn ihn eher gewarnt. Denn währen dann nicht auch diese seltsamen Gefühle in ihm aufgekommen? Irgendwas stimmte mit ihm nicht! Und das Gewaltig!  
  
"Legolas!?"  
  
"Mh?".  
  
Der Elb schaute auf. Aragorn hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen!  
  
"Ich bin froh dich als Freund zu haben!"  
  
Legolas' Augen wurden fragend. Doch bevor er antworten konnte hatte Aragorn ihn schon nah an sich gezogen und nach dem ersten Schreck konnte Legolas nicht anders als seinen Kopf auf Aragorns Schulter zu legen.  
  
Hatte der Mensch schon immer so gut gerochen?  
  
"Du hast ein gutes Herz!.....", hörte er Aragorn flüstern und spürte wie dessen Hand seinen Hals entlang wanderte, bis zu seinem Ohr, wo sie zu dessen Spitze fühlte. Wieder jagten Schauer unter seiner Haut durch und beinahe währe ihm eine Stöhnen entwichen.. Aragorn begann zu grinsen.  
  
"...aber Haldir hatte recht, du hast merkwürdige Ohren!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten hatte Legolas Aragorn zu Boden gestoßen und der hörte ihn nur irgendwas von "preisverdächtig" knurren.  
  
"Du Idiot!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Legolas den Garten Imladris und ließ einen grinsenden Aragorn zurück.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ei, in diesem Teil beginnt es zu knistern! ^^ Na haltet ihr es aus das es noch (viiiieeel) kitschiger wird? *evilgrin* Solltet ihr nämlich eine Fortsetzung wollen, garantiere ich für nichts! *lol* Mir ist übrigens aufgefallen, das die Charas in diesem Teil hier ne Menge grinsen! O.O  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
~* Yu *~ 


	4. Der eine Eid

Disclaimer :  
  
Tja Tolkien hat leider die Rechte an den Charas und der Story. Ich leihe sie mir um etwas Spaß mit ihnen zu haben. Natürlich verdiene ich keinen Cent damit!  
  
Autor :  
  
Yuki  
  
E-Mail :  
  
Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title :  
  
Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
Continuation :  
  
Die hier ist der 4te Teil dieser Fict. Es würde sich also empfehlen die anderen Teile vorher zu lesen! XD Sollte alles so klappen wie ich es plane müssten es noch mindestens 2 Teile werden.  
  
Summary :  
  
Aragorn erfährt das er nicht Estel sondern Aragorn der Erbe Isildurs ist. Doch passt ihm dass nicht so ganz. So schmieden er und Legolas einen ungewöhnlichen Plan um die Vermählung mit dem Abendstern zu verhindern.  
  
Time :  
  
Im Jahre 2951 des dritten Zeitalters  
  
Warning :  
  
Oh eine total bekloppte Fict die später in kitschigen AL Slash/Shonen-Ai enden wird. Bitte spätestens jetzt aufhören zu lesen wenn dies nicht erwünscht ist!  
  
Feedback :  
  
Ist immer willkommen! Entweder auf der Page oder grad bei meiner E-Mail Addi! Freu mich immer über ernst gemeinte Kritik!  
  
Archive :  
  
Verzeichnet unter Fanfiction.net  
  
Legende:  
  
"Weston" "~Elbisch~" 'Gedanken'  
  
Vorwort:  
  
Ups, das hat wohl diesmal etwas länger gedauert als gedacht. Die Schule hat wieder angefangen und stresst mich mal wieder total! Sorry! Aber hier is nun der nächste Teil, etwas ernster als sonst! *drop* Weil ich eigentlich ein dramatisches Ende gewählt hatte, aber mir das jetzt gar nicht mehr zusagt, deshalb hab ich alles noch mal umgeworfen, also weiß ich jetzt wieder nicht wie viele Teile das hier haben wird! *seufz*  
  
Ich möchte wieder alle Kommentarschreibern danken, die so liebes Feedback für mich dagelassen haben! *liebknuddel* Besonders aber diesmal Seelenspiel: weil du mich inspiriert hast! Versuche deine Idee in eine meiner nächsten Teile miteinzubringen! ^^  
  
Gewidmet ist das hier immer noch meiner lieben Babsi! *zubodenknuffelz*  
  
~*~  
  
Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
(Der eine Eid)  
  
Der Elb suchte mit seinen Augen das Buffet ab. Es war doch einfach Wahnsinn was es hier, allein zum Frühstück, zu essen gab! Elrond machte schon fast ein Fest daraus. Nun, es war zur Frühlingszeit wohl immer so in Bruchtal! Doch bis jetzt war der Elb noch nie so lange in Bruchtal geblieben um das herauszufinden, denn Elrond liebte den Frühling und feierte seine Ankunft: Morgens, Mittags und besonders Abends.  
  
Also stand der Elb noch immer unendschloßen vor den ganzen Platten mit Essen und merkte so gar nicht wie eine der Personen neben ihm zum stehen kam und ihn ausführlich von der Seite zu mustern begann.  
  
"Unendschloßen, meine Lady?", fragte der Elb, Legolas schließlich und dieser schreckte auf und wand sich nach seinem Gegenüber.  
  
"Verzeiht, dass ich euch aus euren Gedanken riss!", entschuldigte der Elb sich, machte eine leichte Verbeugung und küsste Legolas die Hand. "Drei Tage weilt ihr nun schon in dem reiche meines Vaters und doch fand ich noch nicht die Zeit euch kennen zu lernen!..... Zu meinem tiefsten Bedauern muss ich sagen!"  
  
"Ihr seit Elladan, der Sohn des Herrn von Bruchtal, wenn ich nicht irre?!", sprach Legolas höfflich, denn sicher wusste er wer dort vor ihm stand. Er kannte den jungen Herrn genau.  
  
"Ihr überrascht mich! Es ist nicht selten das ich mit meinem Zwillingsbruder verwechselt werde!"  
  
"Pures Anfängerglück!", lachte Legolas und drehte sich erneut zum Buffet.  
  
"Sagt mir, edler Ellandan, wie sind die Erdbeeren heute?"  
  
Elladan lachte auf. "Nun sie schmecken süß! Wie zu jeder Jahreszeit, wenn man sie aus den Gärten Bruchtals pflückt!"  
  
"Das dachte ich mir!".  
  
Legolas begann zu schmunzeln und schnappte sich eine der Beeren, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Elladan und betrachte ihn genauer. Er hatte ein schönes, maskulines Gesicht, seine Augen waren so dunkel wie der Nachthimmel und seine langen, schwarzen Haare waren wie Ebenholz. Legolas war sich sicher, würde Elrond einmal der Welt müde werden und Mittelerde verlassen, währe Elladan ein ebenbürtiger Nachfolger. Denn er war der ältere der beiden Zwillinge und konnte man sagen, dass sein Bruder Elrohir von zierlicherer Gestalt war, daher ließen sie sich für Legolas gut auseinander halten.  
  
"Nun schöne Laurea, ich habe schon viel von euch gehört! Und man sagt sich ihr würdet der Schönheit meiner Schwester Konkurrenz machen und nun wo ich euch gegenüberstehe glaube ich die Gerüchte die man sich erzählt!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten trat der Elb einen Schritt näher und legte, seine Hand unter das Kinn Legolas', was diesen zwang ihn direkt in die dunklen Augen zu schauen. Und Legolas fand, das Elladans Gesicht gefährlich nah war, denn es war ihm als spürte er dessen Atem auf seiner Haut.  
  
"Eure Augen sind wie der blaue Ozean, nach dem sich jeder unseres Volkes sehnt! Euer Haar schimmert wie Gold und eure Haut..wie Milch in meinen Händen.."  
  
In diesem Moment wäre Legolas beinahe die Erdbeere aus der Hand gefallen.  
  
Also, entweder hatte sich er sich gewaltig verhört oder Elladan machte ihn gerade an. Und das sehr auffällig, wie der Düsterwaldelb fand!  
  
Doch er kam gar nicht zum Antworten, denn plötzlich wich Elladan zurück und Legolas spürte, wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn legten. Nun viel ihm vor Schreck die Erdbeere wirklich aus der Hand! (Nun, aber das hatte glücklicherweise niemand gesehen.)  
  
Legolas lehnte sich nach hinten, um zu sehen wer ihn da umarmte, obwohl es da nicht viele Leute gab die das tun würden! Es konnte also eigentlich nur Einer sein:  
  
"Aragorn!?"  
  
Aragorn setzte sich in Bewegung, so das Legolas ihm gegenüber stand und platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf des Elben Stirn. Legolas schloss kurz die Augen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an diese kleinen Zärtlichkeiten gewöhnt, obwohl sie jedes Mal wieder ein Kribbeln in ihm auslösen.  
  
"Guten Morgen....über was unterhaltet ihr euch?", fragte der Mensch und warf dabei einen Blick auf seinen "Stiefbruder", der finster zurückschaute. Legolas bemerkte eine gewisse Spannung zwischen den zweien, die er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht erklären konnte, denn waren die zwei immer ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen.  
  
"Dies und Das!", erwiderte Elladan kalt und ihre Blicke ließen nicht voneinander ab. So wanderten Legolas' Augen ständig zwischen beiden hin und her.  
  
"So..nun solltet ihr dieses Gespräch wohl ein anderes Mal fortführen!", forderte Aragorn förmlich und Legolas konnte sehen das Elladans Blicke zu Messern wurden, die Aragorn zu durchbohren schienen.  
  
"Wie du meinst Bruder!", zischte er und war nach einer kleinen Verbeugung, in Richtung Legolas und einem bösen Blick zu Aragorn, schon bald verschwunden. Aragorn blickte ihm nach, bis er aus der Sichtweite der beiden war. Legolas folgte ebenfalls mit fragenden Blicken, die schließlich zu Aragorn wanderten.  
  
"Der macht sich doch echt an Jede rann die nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist!", knurrte der Mensch und Legolas wandte sich grinsend wieder den Erdbeeren zu, während er die einsam am Boden liegende Beere mit einer leichten Fußbewegung unbemerkt unter den Tisch kickte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was du hast! Er kann sich's erlauben! Immerhin sieht er gut aus!". Sein Blick wanderte zu Aragorn der fragend zurück starrte.  
  
"Na, ich meine, schau ihn dir doch mal an! Die dunklen, schönen Augen, die nachtschwarzen Haare, der maskuline Körper! Sein ganzes Auftreten macht ihn sexy!"  
  
"Ach!", knurrte der Mensch. "Du findest also er sieht besser aus!"  
  
Legolas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und begann eine der Erdbeeren zu essen. Irgendwie war es ihm als ob Aragorn seine Lippen dabei anstarren würde.  
  
"Besser als wer?", brachte der Elb schließlich heraus. Es herrschte Stille und Legolas starrte den Menschen unwissend an, doch bevor dieser antworten konnte (wenn er überhaupt darauf geantwortet hätte) unterbrach Haldir die zwei.  
  
"Guten Morgen ihr Turteltäubchen!", fing er sofort an zu scherzen, als er das Buffet erreicht hatte. Beide warfen ihm einen bösen Blick zu und Haldir begann kurz aufzulachen.  
  
"Nun, ich störe nur ungern euer Liebesgeflüster, doch Elrond verlang nach euch! Denn der Abendstern ist so eben, von ihrem Besuch in Lothlórien, zurückgekehrt!!"  
  
Legolas schluckte hörbar. Schlimmer konnte es wohl nicht mehr kommen! Denn erwarteten sie Arwen erst in zwei Monaten zurück!  
  
~*~  
  
"Nun, schöne Laurea, dies ist meine Tochter: der Abendstern unseres Volkes!", stellte Elrond die beiden "Elbinen" einander vor. Arwens Blicke waren finster und sie musterten Legolas von Kopf bis Fuß und auch Legolas beschaute die Elbin, denn lange hatte er sie schon nicht mehr gesehen und sie hatte an Schönheit zugenommen seitdem.  
  
"Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen, edler Abendstern!". Mit diesen Worten verbeugte Legolas sich leicht und Arwen tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"Die Freude ist auf meiner Seite!", antwortete sie höfflich, dann viel ihr Blick auf Aragorn und ihr finsteres Gesicht erstrahlte zu einem schönen Lächeln. Im nächsten Moment fiel sie dem zukünftigen König auch schon in die Arme und flüsterte ihm leise etwas ins Ohr, was selbst die scharfen Ohren Legolas' nicht vernehmen konnten. Aragorn erwiderte die Geste und irgendwie ließ es in Legolas Bauch ein unangenehmes, seltsames Gefühl aufkommen, dass er sich ganz und gar nicht erklären konnte.  
  
Elrond lachte kurz auf. "Nun, dafür bleibt später noch genug Zeit! Lasst uns nun speisen, den es beliebt mir Geschichten von deiner Reise zu hören mein Kind!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten nahmen sie Platz. Wobei sich Arwen gegenüber des Düsterwaldprinzen setzte und Aragorn neben Legolas Platz nahm. Die nächste Stunde erzählte Arwen viel von ihrer Reise und Elrond und Aragorn unterhielten sich angeregt mit ihr, bis Arwen schließlich Legolas ansprach:  
  
"Wart ihr schon einmal im schönen Lórien, meine Liebe?"  
  
Legolas blickte auf. "Nun, einige wenige Male doch zieht es mich mehr in den Düsterwald, das Reiche Thranduils!"  
  
"Den Düsterwald?", sprach Arwen abfällig, "Nun dieser Spinnenverseuchte Wald? Ich finde das Volk unter diesen Bäumen ist mehr als merkwürdig!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten, blitzten Legolas' Augen auf und das ganze hätte in einem Unglück geendet, hätte Aragorn nicht eingegriffen. Kurz küsste er Legolas die Hand bevor er sprach.  
  
"Deine Worte sind unrecht! Der Düsterwald ist einer der schönsten Wälder Mittelerdes! Thranduils Hallen sind prachtvoll und sein Volk ebenso! Schön und weise sind die Elben nordwärts des Waldflusses!.... Nie warst du dort und hast so kein recht solche Worte zu sprechen!".  
  
Legolas warf Aragorn einen dankbaren Blick zu und für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, doch da ergriff Elrond das Wort:  
  
"Weise sprichst du Aragorn, doch lasst uns nun von anderen Dingen sprechen!....Von eurer Vermählung beispielsweise.", versuchte Elrond abzulenken, denn er bemerkte die Spannung zwischen den beiden "Elbinen".  
  
In diesem Moment spürte Legolas die stechenden Blicke Arwens auf sich. Ihr Gesicht wurde finster und ihre Haltung herablassend. Legolas fühlte sich in diesem Moment sehr unwohl in seiner Haut.  
  
"Nun, was willst du wissen, Ada?", fragte Aragorn und nahm Legolas Hand in seine, doch bevor der Elbenherr antworten konnte hatte Arwen schon in das Gespräch eingegriffen"  
  
"Der Eid!". Ihr Blick lag streng auf Legolas, der ihre Frage nicht verstand.  
  
"Was?", fragte er und auf Arwens Gesicht legte sich ein böses Grinsen. Die unerwiderte Liebe zu Aragorn machte sie wohl mehr als verbittert, wie Legolas feststellen musste.  
  
"Habt ihr den Eid schon geleistet? So wie Lúthien es einst für Beren tat?", fragte die Elbin und Legolas schaute immer noch unwissend drein, also fuhr sie fort:  
  
"Nun, habt ihr schon eure Unsterblichkeit für Aragorn geopfert?"  
  
Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich Legolas' Augen stark und er spürte wie Aragorn seine Hand fest drückte.  
  
"Nein..nein noch nicht!", brachte der Elb nur schwach heraus, denn es war ihm als hätte er einen Kloß im Hals. Und in diesem Moment hätte der Elb sich Ohrfeigen können! Warum konnte er die Elbin nicht einfach anlügen?  
  
"Nun, dann wird es ja bald Zeit, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ein böses Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht Arwens, dann wand sie sich zu ihrem Vater.  
  
"Ada, währe es nicht wundervoll, wenn wir die Zeremonie hier vor allen halten. Laurea ihm hier den Eid schwört und wir es anschließend mit einem großen Fest feiern.. Denn dies ist das größte Geschenk was jemand unsterbliches einem Sterblichen machen kann!.... Ein Akt wahrer Liebe!". Bei den letzten Worten war ihr Blick wieder zu Legolas gewandert, der nur stumm dasitzen konnte.  
  
"Eine wundervolle Idee! Was haltet ihr davon?", rief Elrond erfreut aus und Legolas hörte Aragorn schwer Atmen, denn nun waren sie aufgeflogen! Würde Legolas die Bitte nämlich abschlagen, würden sie Verdacht schöpfen und wissen, dass keine wahre Liebe zwischen Legolas und Aragorn war. Würde er einwilligen, würde er seine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben.  
  
Er spürte förmlich wie Aragorn das Herz schwer wurde. Gerade wollte er das Wort ergreifen und alles aufdecken, als Legolas ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Einverstanden.. eine wundervolle Idee die ihr da hattet, schöne Arwen!"  
  
Aragorns Kopf schnellte herum und sein Blick schaute geschockt auf den Elb. Dieser erwiderte den Blick nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin Arwen an, die nun ebenso überrascht schaute wie Aragorn. Nur Elronds Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen.  
  
"Wundervoll! Ich bereite alles für die Zeremonie vor! Das wird ein Freudentag, den keiner von uns je vergessen wird!", freute sich der Elbenfürst und begann im Gedanken schon zu planen.  
  
"Sicherlich nicht mein Herr..Doch entschuldigt mich nun, ich fühle mich nicht wohl!", sagte Legolas und stand dann ohne ein weiters Wort auf. Wie abwesend verließ er die Hallen Elronds. Ihm war gerade verdammt schlecht!  
  
TBC.  
  
Zickenterror! *lach* Nun, jetzt wird ernst für Legolas! Ob er das wirklich macht und was Aragorn dazu sagt. Das verrat ich euch im nächsten Teil ^^ Außerdem erwartet den Elb eine "böse" Überraschung in einem der Nächsten Teile, na könnt ihr's euch schon denken? *ggg*  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
~* Yu *~ 


	5. Von Verrätern und merkwürdigen Plänen

Disclaimer :  
  
Tja Tolkien hat leider die Rechte an den Charas und der Story. Ich leihe sie mir um etwas Spaß mit ihnen zu haben. Natürlich verdiene ich keinen Cent damit!  
  
Autor :  
  
Yuki  
  
E-Mail :  
  
Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title :  
  
Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
Continuation :  
  
Teil 5 dieser Fict! Es werden noch ein paar folgen! ^^  
  
Summary :  
  
Aragorn erfährt das er nicht Estel sondern Aragorn der Erbe Isildurs ist. Doch passt ihm dass nicht so ganz. So schmieden er und Legolas einen ungewöhnlichen Plan um die Vermählung mit dem Abendstern zu verhindern.  
  
Time :  
  
Im Jahre 2951 des dritten Zeitalters  
  
Warning :  
  
Oh eine total bekloppte Fict die später in kitschigen AL Slash/Shonen-Ai enden wird. Bitte spätestens jetzt aufhören zu lesen wenn dies nicht erwünscht ist!  
  
Feedback :  
  
Ist immer willkommen! Entweder auf der Page oder grad bei meiner E-Mail Addi! Freu mich immer über ernsgemeinte Kritik!  
  
Archive :  
  
Verzeichnet unter Fanfiction.net  
  
Legende:  
  
"Weston" "~Elbisch~" 'Gedanken'  
  
Vorwort:  
  
So heute mach ich's kurz: Ich möchte vielmals für das nette Feedback danken (nächstes mal werd ich wieder persönlich danken, versprochen!), dass mich mal wieder sehr dazu gebracht hat weiter zu schreiben. Außerdem muss ich jetzt mal mit Seelenspiel schimpfen!: Denn du scheinst ja meine Gedanken zu lesen! Böse! *lach*  
  
Gewidmet ist das hier meiner lieben Babsi! Bald kriegst du deine Saufszene, Süße! ^^******  
  
~*~  
  
Des Elben neue Kleider  
  
(Von Verrätern und merkwürdigen Plänen)  
  
Schwungvoll wurde die Tür zum Zimmer aufgestoßen, in dem Dunkelheit herrschte. Das Licht vom Flur kroch den Boden entlang und blieb schließlich auf einer Person liegen, die einsam auf einem Stuhl in einer der Ecken des Raumes saß. Ihr Kopf war gesenkt und erst jetzt Blickte der Elb auf.  
  
"Wo warst du so lange?", erklang die dunkle Stimme. Ungeduld konnte man in ihr vernehmen.  
  
Arwen schloss die Tür hinter sich, zündete eine der Kerzen an, die auf den Tisch standen, und setzte sich ihrem Bruder dann gegenüber.  
  
"Ada fragte mich noch über meine Reise aus!", antwortete sie knapp, denn sie wusste Elladan brannten Fragen auf der Zunge. Und sie sollte Recht behalten.  
  
"Wie ist es gelaufen? Für mich sah es nicht so aus als hätten Legolas und Aragorn ihr Geheimnis enthüllt!", knurrte der Elb und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs lange Haar. Die Finger spielten mit ein paar Haarstränen. Arwens Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
"Das kannst du wohl laut sagen! Dein Plan ist nach hinten losgegangen. Legolas wird Aragorn den Eid leisten und dann wird mich der zukünftige König Gondors niemals zur Frau nehmen!..... Morgen werde ich Ada alles sagen!", beschloss die Elbin, doch Elladan griff unsanft nach ihrer Hand.  
  
"Das währe unklug von dir!"  
  
Kurz herrschte Stille, in der sich die beiden anschauten, dann ließ Elladan von Arwen ab und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Auch wenn Elrond von ihrem Spielchen erfährt wir dir das nichts nützen, denn reißt das die beiden nicht auseinander, im Gegenteil...Lassen wir den Dingen ihren Lauf!..... Denn die Enthüllung ihres Geheimnisses hat schon begonnen, auch wenn es von den Beiden unbemerkt geblieben ist....Lass mich nur machen! Du bekommst schon noch was du dir wünschst!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand Elladan auf und ging zur Tür, doch bevor er denn Raum verließ drehte sich Arwen noch einmal zu ihm.  
  
"Elladan!", rief sie ihn zurück und dieser wand seinen Blick zu ihr. "Sag mir...was springt für dich dabei heraus?!"  
  
Elladans Blick wanderte zu Boden. Sein Gesicht lag nun ihm Dunkeln, sodass man sein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Nun..dass was ich schon seit langem begehre!"  
  
~*~  
  
Zur selben Zeit, suchte Aragorn wohl ganz Bruchtal nach Legolas ab, der einfach von der Tafel aufgesprungen war und er war so blass gewesen, dass es Aragorn geängstigt hatte.  
  
Der letzte Ort, an dem der Elb jetzt noch sein konnte, war nur Aragorns eigener Raum! Schnellen Schrittes führten Aragorns Füße ihn dort hin und seine Hände öffneten mit Schwung die Tür aus Nussbaumholz. Seine Augen suchten sofort das Zimmer ab und wurden schnell fündig, denn der Elb stand an dem großen Fenster und starrte zum Fenster raus. Doch drehte er sich nicht zu dem Menschen, obwohl er wusste das Aragorn gerade den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
Doch dieser zögerte nicht lange, schloss die Tür und trat dann näher an den Elben.  
  
"Legolas....ich habe dich überall gesucht!", unterbrach Aragorn die Stille, und seine Stimme klang atemlos.  
  
Legolas drehte sich zu dem Menschen und sein Blick war seltsam. Aragorn zog eine seiner Augenbrauen weit ihn die Höhe.  
  
"Legolas..ich weiß nicht ob gerade irgendwas in deinem unsterblichen Hirn durchgebrannt ist, aber das hier kann ja wohl nicht dein ernst sein!", schimpfte der Mensch los und seine Augen wurden feurig, als er Legolas an den Schultern packte und seine Hände sich fest um diese schlossen.  
  
Legolas war ihm seit er denken konnte der liebste Freund, und nur wegen so einer Dummheit konnte er doch nicht sein Leben ruinieren!  
  
"Reg dich ab närrischer Mensch!", knurrte der Elb und drückte Aragorn von sich, sodass sich der Kontakt löste. Wieder wand er sich zum Fenster wo die Sonne gerade zum Mittag aufgestiegen war, nachdenklich legte er die Hand unter sein Kinn und starrte vor sich hin. Man konnte förmlich spüren wie Gedanken in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten und der Mensch traute sich nicht so recht den Elben erneut anzusprechen. Dann begann dieser wieder zu sprechen:  
  
"Ich habe nicht vor meine Unsterblichkeit für dich zu opfern!.....Zumindest nicht für solch eine Sache!"  
  
Aragorn blickte auf.  
  
"Du bist gut! Weißt du in was du uns da gerade reingeritten hast, dass wird nie im Leben gut gehen!.... Da gibt's kein zurück mehr!..... Wir werden die ganze Sache wohl aufklären müssen!"  
  
Der Mensch seufzte hörbar.  
  
"Du hattest von Anfang an Recht! Das war ne dumme Idee!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten spürte der Mensch plötzlich sehr böse Blicke auf sich liegen, was ihn irgendwie verängstigte, denn so hatten Legolas Augen noch nie drein geschaut.  
  
"Wir werden gar nichts aufklären, denn jetzt ist es zu spät!.... Wir beide stecken schon zu tief in der Sache drin und es währe demütigend wenn das ganze rauskommen würde..außerdem..willst du etwa sagen das das hier umsonst war?", mit diesen Worten hob Legolas seine Hände in die Höhe die aussahen als hätte ein verrücktes Wildschwein sie mit seinem Frühstück verwechselt.  
  
Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. "Was zum."  
  
"Ja?!....Das ist das Ergebnis meiner ersten Nähstunde, Aragorn! Weil der liebe Haldir ja in der Gegenwart von Elrond erwähnt hat, dass eine gute Ehefrau ja gut nähen muss!"  
  
"Haldir?", kam die Frage von dem Menschen und er musste sich schon fast das Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte immer gedacht alle Elben könnten so was von Natur aus, aber sein Freund war da wohl vom Talent verschont geblieben.  
  
"Dieser Verräter!", knurrte der Elb und begann sich die, von Nähnadeln durchlöcherten, Hände zu reiben. Von wegen Haldir währe ihnen nützlich!  
  
Aragorn betrachtete das Schauspiel, seufzte dann erneut.  
  
"Schön und gut und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"  
  
Der Elb setzte wieder seinen "bösen" Blick auf, der Aragorn langsam merkwürdig vorkam.  
  
"Keine Sorge ich werd mir schon noch was einfallen lassen!"  
  
~* Einige Tage später *~  
  
Schlaf hatte sich über Bruchtal gelegt.  
  
Die Sonne würde in ein paar Stunden aufgehen und es war ruhig im den Hallen der Elben, bis man leise Schritte vernahm. Es war Aragorn, der leise umher schlich, um zur Küche zu gelangen. Sein Durst brachte ihn nämlich fast um! Nur konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum seine Kehle so trocken und die Nacht heute so stickig war.  
  
Als er die Tür zur Küche öffnete bekam er erst mal einen Schreck, als er merkte dass er so ganz und gar nicht alleine war. Denn direkt vor ihm am Tisch stand sein Freund Legolas und stopfte sich irgendwelche Nahrungsmittel hastig in den Mund. Viel Zeit zum kauen ließ er sich dabei nicht und Aragorn verzog das Gesicht, als er merkte das der Elb ich nicht einmal registrierte.  
  
"Äh..Legolas? Was zum Teufel tust du da?", brachte der Mensch schließlich hervor und versetzte mit diesem Worten den Elben einen Schreck.  
  
Legolas legte sich schnell die Hand aufs Herz und warf Aragorn dabei einen bösen Blick zu, der so viel sagen sollte wie: 'Tu das nie wieder, oder du bist tot!'  
  
Der Elb atmete tief durch und widmete sich sofort wieder dem Essen, dass er nun für Sekunden unbeaufsichtigt gelassen hatte. Schnell stopfte er sich 2 Erdbeeren auf einmal in den Mund, bevor er es für nötig empfand dem Menschen zu antworten:  
  
"Ich esse!", murmelte er vor sich her und Aragorn hatte echte Probleme ihn zu verstehen.  
  
"Das sehe ich, und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du bist schwanger!", lachte der Mensch und fing sich dafür wieder einen tödlichen Blick ein.  
  
"Elrond lässt mir seit Tagen keine ruhe mehr mit seiner dummen Feier. Mit seinem: Denkst du wir sollten lieber Rosen nehmen?Was hältst du von diesem Blau hier? Langsam macht er mir Angst!!!! Außerdem komme ich nicht mehr zum essen!", beschwerte der Elb sich und biss dabei in einen Apfel, der aber schnell wo anders landete, weil sich Legolas schon etwas von dem Brotleib geschnappt hatte. Aragorn lachte auf, als er das Schauspiel mit ansah und trat dann näher an den Elb.  
  
"Nun, solltest du das alles aber nicht übertreiben.. sonst wirst du noch dick!", grinste er und fuhr Legolas über den flachen Bauch. Natürlich war an Legolas kein Gramm fett, aber den Elb zu ärgern war einfach zu köstlich!  
  
"Das solltest du besser zurücknehmen!", knurrte Legolas, noch mit der Scheibe Brot zwischen den Zähnen, während er seinen Blick verfinsterte.  
  
"Nimm doch nicht alles so ernst!", lachte der Mensch wieder und ließ von dem Elben ab um sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken, dass er fast mit einem Schluck leerte.  
  
Legolas beobachtete ihn dabei genau und wartete darauf was Aragorn als nächstes auszusetzen hatte, denn so wusste er, da würde noch was kommen!  
  
"Weist du ich kann nicht schlafen..wie währe es mit einem kleinen Kartenspiel?...Strippocker vielleicht?", grinste der Mensch und in seinen Augen leuchtete es merkwürdig, wie der Elb fand. Diesem stand übrigens der Mund nun weit offen, was die Brotscheibe dazu veranlasst hatte zu Boden zu fallen (Tja, die Schwerkraft halt).  
  
"Sag mal Aragorn du hast nicht etwa etwas von dieser giftgrünen Bohle getrunken, die Haldir heute gemacht hat, denn wenn ja muss ich dich schnell zu Elrond bringen, damit der dich behandeln kann!"  
  
Aragorn lachte auf und mit einem leisen Klirren hatte er das Glas auf dem Tisch abgestellt. "Du verstehst doch echt keinen Spaß!....Und wo wir grad von Elrond sprechen, langsam wird es knapp! Wo bleibt denn nun dein grandioser Plan?"  
  
"Nun ja, mir ist tatsächlich etwas eingefallen und es könnte funktionieren!" Aragorn zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Ach?"  
  
Legolas schmunzelte leicht. Er wusste, dass er gerade die Neugier des Menschen erregt hatte. Und die Neugier der menschlichen Raße war nicht gerade klein. Also wendete der Elb sich wieder den Erdbeeren zu und aß eine davon sehr genüsslich, während Aragorn ihn ungeduldig anstarrte und als der, Mensch gerade nachfragen wollte fuhr der Elb fort:  
  
"Nun wir die Lösung liegt eigentlich ganz nahe:.. Wir trennen uns!" Man konnte förmlich die Fragezeichen sehen die um Aragorns Kopf herumschwirrten.  
  
"Äh.ja? Und das hätte welchen Sinn?", fragte der Mensch nach und Legolas begann laut zu seufzen und mit den Augen zu rollen. Typisch Mensch! Na ja, die Lösung lag so nahe und war so simple, dass man es Aragorn nicht verübeln konnte.  
  
"Nun ja, Elrond scheint zurzeit sehr zufrieden zu sein, wegen deiner gesicherten Zukunft, meine ich. Du wirst also morgen früh zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen ob du Bruchtal verlassen darfst! Er wird dir sicherlich sein Wort geben... Beim Abendessen werde ich dann einen Streit anfangen der zum Bruch unserer Verlobung führen wird. Doch Elrond bricht keine Versprechen, dass heißt er wird dich ziehen lassen auch wenn du nicht mehr verlobt bist und ich werde den Eid nicht mehr leisen müsse!"  
  
Aragorn schmunzelte. So simple dieser Plan auch war er war trotzdem genial! Der Mensch begann leise zu lachen, was dem Elb verriet das er dem Plan angetan war. Dann verstummte er und starrte Legolas tief in die Augen. Dessen Blicke wurden fragend.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht Irre, ist das also unser letzter Abend als "Verlobte"?!"  
  
Legolas schmunzelte. Ja, das war's dann wohl! So sehr er sich gegen all das gesträubt hatte, so war es doch ganz lustig gewesen mal in eine andere Rolle zu schlüpfen. Doch war er froh endlich zurück in den Düsterwald zu reiten. Sein Vater musste denken er sei verschollen oder so etwas.  
  
Doch irgendwie stimmte es ihn traurig, dass Aragorn Bruchtal nun verlassen würde. Ihre Wege würden sich nicht mehr so häufig kreuzen, denn seine Heimat würde Mittelerde sein und so war sich Legolas sicher: Aragorn würde erst in späten Tagen wieder für längere Zeit in Bruchtal weilen, wo der Elb ihn wieder besuchen konnte.  
  
"So, könnte man es nennen!", sprach Legolas schließlich, als er bemerkte, dass es ziemlich dumm aussah, dass er nicht antwortete.  
  
Aragorn trat nahe an den Elb und grinste ihn schelmisch an. "Nun schöne Laurea, trinkt ihr noch einen Wein mit mir um auf unsere gemeinsame Zeit anzustoßen?", schlug er vor und als Legolas mit einem leichten Lächeln nickte war der Mensch auch schon verschwunden um wenige Minuten später mit einer Flasche Wein zurückzukehren, die er gerade aus Elronds Weinkeller genommen hatte. Schnell schnappte er sich zwei Gläser und füllte sie mit der Blutroten Flüssigkeit, dann reichte er dem Elben sein Glas und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
"Auf uns!", preiste der Mensch und erhob sein Glas, damit es sich mit dem Legolas treffen konnte.  
  
TBC...  
  
*drop* Na wir wissen doch jetzt sicher alle was kommt oder. Und ob das mit ihrem kleinen Plan funktioniert ist jawohl ziemlich fragwürdig, bei den Sachen die ich noch mit dem armen Lego vorhabe! *wuhahaha* *drop* Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seit noch immer angetan von der FF!  
  
~* Yu *~ 


End file.
